The Capture Curse
by MachiavelliFAN
Summary: Mysteriously, women across Europe from wealthy and influential families are falling under magical comas. Can one man's revenge against an entire world be the end of the magical world? AU!
"What do we know about this man?" The man spoke with a British accent and had a weird eye revolving around in his eye socket. His companion was a very burly looking man who wanted to look annoyed but he decided against it. Not many would speak up against Alastor Moody. "He's a Brit because of his accent but that's questionable because he can change his language without even an accent. He likes women but that's questionable because his dealings are usually with handsome men. He likes to drink, gamble, and is well read." The burly man spoke with a hard German accent and looked frustrated at the fact that no one had any real information on him. Moody looked closer at the German man. "Alright. We accept." The German man felt hope rise. "Finally, we can catch this bastard."

* * *

Lily Potter was known for her thoughtfulness. She was not, however, known for being depressed or morose. Her husband, fun-loving James Potter, frowned at her sad visage and hugged her to him. "It'll be okay, Lily. Just wait and see. She'll be home within no time, complaining about Charlus." Lily nodded, not voicing her real problem. It would be the eighth year that _he_ had gone missing. Lily knew that if she voiced this, though, that James would get upset and probably wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the day. She smiled bravely through her tears even as she tore at herself for being a foolish mother.

* * *

Rosalinda Fernando was enjoying the sun on her back when she noticed a man set a beach chair a little ways away from her. She looked at him closer, admiring him really. English men were not made from the same stone as Spanish men that was for sure. Muscled legs led up into a low-hip hugging pair of black swim trunks that had silver designs on them. Toned, washboard abs led even higher to muscled arms and strong jawline. Rosalinda paused briefly to make sure she wasn't drooling. Suavely getting up from her beach chair in a way that highlighted her assets, Rosalinda walked towards the man. "Pardon me, señor, would you mind rubbing some sun-lotion onto my back?" The black Gucci shades lifted to mesmerize Rosalinda with enchanting emerald eyes. "Not at all, mi hermosa."

* * *

Lord Fernando read the letter with growing dread. How was this possible? He had heard of many stories from his acquaintances in Germany, Italy, and France that their daughters would meet with a man and then go into a coma several days later. Lord Fernando admitted he might have become very cocky with his own family in this case. Now, his own niece had fallen to this man's curse. Quickly calling up the Spanish Protectorate, Lord Fernando schooled his pained face into one of anger and business. Rosalinda was his favorite.

* * *

"Moody! We have another! He was in Spain!" Adam Abelard called his British counterpart through the floo and informed him of the grave news. "He doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon." Adam added. "Well, I'll stop by the office and see if they've figured out his motive, M.O, or next target." Moody replied, quickly moving and cutting the connection. Adam sighed, even the extra hands didn't seem to help.

* * *

James Potter quickly opened the letter, calling for his wife simultaneously. "What is it James?" Lord Potter looked up at his wife. Lily was one of those women who aged with grace and James momentarily felt the beauty of his wife hit him again. "Oh, it's a letter from Daisy, Lily-flower." Lily rolled her eyes at the endearment but smiled anyway and James handed her the letter. The manor seemed very large now without their children. "She says she got into Ravenclaw and that there was a transfer student." Lily momentarily stopped breathing. James glanced sharply at his wife. "His name is Hadrian Peverell." James met his wife's eyes, even as the letter fell to the floor.

* * *

"Black! Tonks! Shacklebolt! With me!" Moody barked out as he entered Auror HQ. "Where to Mad-Eye?" Moody stopped and his companions halted close to him, not expecting the sudden stillness. He eyed them with his real eye and artificial eye. "International affairs, Spain, to be exact." His fellow aurors' eyes widened before they all nodded and stepped with him to the floo. "Spanish Protectorate Headquarters!" A flash of green flames and the best of Britain's Auror force were gone to the continent.

* * *

"Peverell, Hadrian." Many a gaze wandered over the young man. Even some of the younger professors couldn't quite keep their gaze from straying. The young man was handsome to say the least. He walked as though stalking a prey and every step he took exuded power and purpose. Silence fell around the house as the female population and some of the male population admired the heavenly creature before them. He perched upon the stool with perfect posture and the hat was placed on his head. The students and faculty held their breath collectively. "Slytherin!" The usual shout came as a hurried, terrified whisper. Some let out resigned sighs and others simply frowned while even more eyed the young man with potential.

* * *

"Where was she, when it happened, Señora Fernando?" Tonks asked the mother of the victim. "Well, we were away from home but we have our own guard and she's very well versed with curses and defense. When we got home, she simply told us that she was ready to get married. It was very odd but we simply dismissed it and she went to sleep. She didn't wake up the next morning." Tonks nodded, this correlated with the other reports. Tonks grimaced as she thought about how Rosalinda Fernando was the twentieth woman to fall to this curse. Whoever this man was, he was ruthless and cunning.

* * *

"Hadrian Peverell." The young man in question turned to face the boy who had called his name. "Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." The pale, blonde haired sixth year extended his hand and Hadrian grasped it with a firm shake. A devilish smirk played on his face as he realized that his hand was much bigger than Draco's. "I see no reason to further introduce myself, seeing as you already know the obvious." Draco smirked back. "However, I do wonder how a family such as the Peverells managed to go undetected for so long." Draco stated, a question in his tone. "Well, we certainly wouldn't have without keeping a few secrets." Hadrian smirked again at the flash of anger in the boy's eyes. Really, he was a man in a child's world.

* * *

"James, what are we going to do?" Lily asked her husband. "I'll visit Gringotts and talk to them and then go to Hogwarts depending on the answer." James assured his wife. The Potters were distantly connected to the Peverells just as many other families were and James had no doubt that he would run into many other family heads at Gringotts. The Peverells were an Ancient, Noble, and Pure line because they were one of the founders of the British Magical World. If the family had surfaced again, then the resulting lines would all have to defer to the Peverells. This meant that the money, property, and prestige of the Potter family and all of the other families would belong to the Peverells and the actual families would get whatever the Peverells deemed necessary.

* * *

The very first class the sixth year Slytherins had was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. This was perfect for Hadrian because it would give him the opportunity to make friends outside of Slytherin to allow him some leeway with the teachers. He knew that the British schooling system and later job market was very prejudiced. Putting himself between the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, Hadrian faced the teacher. Professor Sprout smiled at him and he smiled charmingly back at her before getting to work.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore often thought he was too old to deal with certain things. Voldemort was predicted to rise this year from his past actions and now there was founding family crisis. "How did it lead to this, Fawkes?" His phoenix trilled happily next to him to cheer the old man up. "Clawdor, you are sure that you cannot say anything as to what the boy wants to do?" Albus asked the sorting hat again. "No, I am sorry but Slytherin's magic protects the boy. Believe me, I wish I could tell you." Albus nodded and the hat fell silent again. "Well, Fawkes, it seems we would need to visit Gringotts." A flash of fire and both familiar and master were gone.

* * *

"What did you gather?" Shacklebolt asked. "Same M.O and type of target. I would say serial killer but he's not killing per say. Where's Sirius?" Tonks questioned. Shacklebolt pointed to said man who was whispering feverishly into a mirror. Tonks curiously watched as Sirius ended his mirror call. "What was that about?" Tonks asked. "Some kid back at home is claiming to be a Peverell and you know what that means. James was trying to get me to come back and see if I could claim anything over the kid but if he couldn't, even when the Potters are closer than the Blacks to the Peverells then what's the use of me going?" Tonks nodded but looked concerned. It was worrying to know that anything she did now could be stopped at any moment.

* * *

Susan Bones was not usually found outside by herself. Her aunt, Amelia Bones, head of the Auror Academy, had warned her about traveling alone and she usually accompanied or was accompanied by her friends. However, she had spied the new transfer student heading outside after lunch and he had looked very lonely. Susan didn't know what had gotten into her. She supposed that Slytherin wasn't very accepting of outsiders and that was why he was alone. Well, Susan thought, Hufflepuffs aren't the same way. She made up her mind and joined Hadrian Peverell on the bench in the courtyard.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was a strict, no-nonsense type of teacher. She believed in the good and white and hated the evil and black. However, she was ignorant to many of things in between. She followed the news closely and noticed that the international criminal who was still unnamed. The Prophet had named him the Stalking Sleeper. Minerva thought it was all ridiculous. She quickly put the thought out of her head, though, and focused on her duties as Deputy Headmistress. "Albus, are we ready to await the arrival of the other schools?"

* * *

Charlus Potter was a curious fellow. He didn't have a lot other than his sizable girth and his famed name. As the supposed Boy-Who-Lived, he was famous before he could talk. However, now that he could talk, he didn't provide scintillating conversation. His best friends included the leader of his fan club at Hogwarts, Lavender Brown, and his fellow quidditch lover, Ron Weasley. He had a nerd to do his homework and all he had to do was promise to get her a good job later. Charlus was only fourteen and he enjoyed causing trouble for his professors, especially Snivellus Snape. Although, there was a new snake involved, Hadrian Peverell, and Charlus decided that now would be the perfect time to teach him who was king at Hogwarts.

* * *

The healers of the Fernando family confirmed the cause – magical capture. Moody grunted over the papers that gave him his confirmation. It was the same diagnosis that the Unspeakables Union had uncovered. Basically, a person was put into a coma because their magic was caged in by someone else's magic. Without direct access to their magic, a person's body would shut down, hence the coma. The problem was that they had no idea why the victims were caged or what use they would have to whoever was the perpetrator. The only way to release the victims was to have the perpetrator killed or forced to release them.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
